


Diffident Delusions

by flannelfeelings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Castiel, Chubby Dean, Clingy Dean, College Student Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Dean, Top Dean, fluff without a plot, introvert Cas, introvert representation is important!!, these two just get me sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing about Cas being an introvert and having to explain to his clingy, emotional, affectionate boyfriend that he doesn't always want to be touched and loved on. <3</p><p>(A note: OF COURSE Dean respects this! As should everyone. Also, Cas' introverted characteristics do not refer to or generalize all introverts. Everybody is unique! Much love x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diffident Delusions

To abnegate Dean’s limitless ability to make Cas feel like the happiest man on Earth is seemingly unselfish. But in reality, it’s the most selfish thing Cas does. Dean loves pampering his partner; making him feel desired and loved, something Dean never really had growing up. Cas appreciates that Dean does these things, but in a moment like this, he wishes Dean would back off. Ultimately, it would make Cas feel better, and Dean worse.

“Dean, you’re hovering.” Cas grimaces as he tries to focus on the essay he’s been struggling over for the past two days. It’s due Monday morning, in eight hours, and he has to finish it right now.

“Sorry I’m just worried about you,” Dean explains, running a hand through his introverted boyfriend’s hair, “You’re so stressed and distant lately.”

Cas sighs and drops his pencil, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. He absolutely loves Dean, but the clingy, dependent man can’t keep his hands to himself for five fucking seconds.

“Dean, I understand that you love me but please, you know I don’t like being touched.”

“Sorry,” Dean repeats tersely, dropping his hands in defeat.

Cas knows that he’s sometimes unnecessarily difficult; being a socially anxious introvert and being in a relationship isn’t always smooth sailing. And perhaps Cas -being so emotionally cut off and uncomfortable around other people- isn’t the best match for Dean, who’d been starved of attention and emotional stability as a child, and now eats it up like he requires it for sustenance. But he can’t help the fact that he loves the sweet, sometimes obnoxious boy who doesn’t fully comprehend boundaries or personal space.

“Just give me an hour,” Cas suggests weakly, “then we can cuddle or whatever you’d like.”

Dean shakes his head, “It’s alright Cas. I don’t wanna do anything you don’t want to do.”

Cas sighs and scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. As much as he wants to deny it; Dean’s right. Cas really _doesn’t_ want to cuddle tonight. He wants to be alone, and while that may mean neglecting Dean’s constant need for affection, he feels like he has to do it.

“Thanks,” he replies lamely, feeling like the biggest asshole on Earth.

Dean nods briefly, rises from his seat, and exits the room silently. Cas groans to himself and drops his head into his hands; there’s no way he’ll finish the essay now.

**

The next day, essay complete and turned in, Cas returns home from his classes to find Dean sprawled across the couch, sleeping peacefully. Cas smiles; Dean works at night during this week, graveyard shift at the hospital -being a nurse is really suitable for Dean- so he’s getting in all the sleep he can. Cas crosses the room and curls up in the crook of Dean’s torso, resting his dark head of hair in the curve of Dean’s arm. He cuddles against the soft pudge of Dean’s stomach and closes his eyes, figuring he might as well get a nap in himself.

Unfortunately though, Dean’s the lightest sleeper on the planet. As soon as Cas settles into the shape of him, Dean’s eyes groggily peel open and he mumbles, “huh? Cas?”

“Sorry babe,” Cas murmurs quietly, “Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“S’fine,” he slurs, letting out a loud yawn, “Gotta get up in a few hours anyway.”

“I’m sorry about last night,” Cas tells him sincerely, “I didn’t mean to push you away. Sometimes I just...need space to be alone.”

Dean nods, tucking Cas a little tighter against him, “I understand, sorry for smothering you.”

“You’re the best for putting up with me.” Cas assures him, planting a quick kiss on his partner’s plump, shapely lips.

Dean’s mouth quirks up into a salacious smile, “Keep getting close to me and kissing me we’ll have to do a lot more than cuddle.”

Cas grins seductively, “Well you don’t have work for three more hours.”

Dean chuckles, “Meet me in the bedroom my little college boy.”

Cas smiles as he follows Dean down the hall into their room; being an introvert has never meant he doesn’t love it when Dean fucks him face first into their satin bedsheets, just when he’s too clingy and Cas wants to be alone.

Cas is so lucky that he found someone who can tell the difference.


End file.
